


Paradise Club

by PoisonPikeQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon without the Trainers nor the Dungeon!, first fic, inspired by Pichu Bros., stupidity and adventure to follow, takes place in ORASverse, they try hard to be gang-stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPikeQueen/pseuds/PoisonPikeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roselia and Croagunk try to start a "gang" in Hoenn. Many funny and feelsy adventures ensue for them. Pichu Bros.-inspired. :3 First work BTW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not, I say. :D I genuinely hope that all of you enjoy this fic! Please do review and comment, it's always appreciated. :DDD

It was a beautiful morning in Hoenn. Well, it wasn’t full blown sunshine just yet, but the sun was just rising up in that subtle way that painted everything warm and gold, and that in itself was beautiful. At least it was to this Roselia, who was up and stretching from its slumber. It dusted dirt off of its shortened chest leaf, indicating that it was a male. It was always so incredibly… fresh and breezy in Verdanturf Town. He shivered a bit in the morning air. 

The Roselia yawned and licked his lips, not quite feeling all too awake yet. And if he wasn’t fully awake, how was he supposed to laze around and have fun to his fully best today? “You know what,” he mumbled to himself in Pokemon-speak, “maybe a walk will do it and start my day off nice.” One more stretch and he began to stroll away from his home, a random flowery shrubbery in Verdanturf, towards Route 117. He took his time walking through the tall grass and flower patches, doing his best to avoid pesky triathlete Trainers and Breeders that were always just…. there all the time. What fun did these humans have just standing or running around all day? It’s creepy and stupid. Most of the Pokemon in this Route, for the most part, never got up this early besides the Flying types and maybe the occasional Marill or Surskit. He waved ‘Hi’ towards a Zigzagoon and Deerling pair he saw, and almost immediately was met with both a look of uneasiness and mild irritation. 

Not like it was unjustly rude, though. This particular Roselia was known to be a troublemaker down to the core. ‘The Roselia with the curved head-thorns is a bad omen to your sanity,’ he once heard. He’s been known to start various scuffles and panics before with the fellow wild Pokemon and the only reason he hasn’t left Verdanturf Town as his place of residence was because he knew he was safe in that town from both angry wild Pokemon and completely oblivious Trainers who never bother to think, ‘Wowee, a wild Pokemon in a town? That’s super easy! Go Ball!’ Not to mention that between Rusturf Tunnel, the cave full of sweaty human men and infinite infernal screaming Whismur, Verdanturf Town, and that really huge human building called Mauville, he didn’t exactly have anywhere to go or anything to DO, particularly. Who wouldn’t get bored? 

The Roselia tried not to think about it too hard. It would bum him out and make him go back home to his bush. He gazed by a pond and saw a Crawdaunt poking its head out of the water. “Hi Stella!” He chirped to her. The Crawdaunt paused for a moment before rising and facing him. The Water type’s voice was rough and gravelly. 

“What did I say about talking to me?! Go get captured already so we can sleep in peace!” 

“It’s nice to see you too!” The Roselia answered back, doing his best not to show that he was annoyed by her supreme rudeness. He carried on, his steps always dainty, slow, and careful-looking. He found himself getting closer and closer to his favorite part of this Route, those sweet, sweet delectable patches of garden where all the Trainers love to grow all their Berries. Yu-u-um~! And if there was something as sweet as those Pecha Berries he spied from dozens of feet away, it was mooching off of human Trainer’s stuff! Just like the Volbeats do~. He peeked around from the tall grass he hid himself in, keeping a close eye out for Trainers. It must’ve been a school day, because that giggly pair of human girls who like to gossip around the Berry patches aren’t here today. 

“Perfect.” He murmured to himself as, in the best attempt at both stealth and flashiness he can muster, did a somersault across the dirt path into the patches of grass underneath the big pine tree that was next to the Berries. His voice became a quiet hush. “Yes… Pechas… Aspears—ooohhh~, Kelpsies…. uh, a new one I gotta try, Sitrus… Time to dig in.” If confused Dodrio didn’t exist, then the act of this Pokemon leaping out towards the Berries would’ve been the most awkward and uncoordinated act a wild Pokemon could ever be caught in the process of. Fortunately and surprisingly, however, a loud crashing sound froze the Roselia in place and stopped his heart for a split second, before he realized too late that he was falling on his face in the dirt. He scrambled back over to the tree in the shade and peeked over towards the source of the sound. 

It came from over by the Daycare Center, where two Pokemon fighting had ended up breaking part of the white pick-it fence of the Daycare’s play area. Well, it wasn’t necessarily a fight as it was more ‘one Pokemon laying a brutal beatdown on another.’ A lot of Pokemon in said area were just staring in confused shock. 

He quickly identified the two culprits. The one receiving the beatdown, immediately from looking at him, probably deserved it, as it was a Ditto, and he didn’t like Ditto at all. They’re creepy and smiley and can turn into your mother and that is terrifying. The other one throwing the punches was a Pokemon he knew wasn’t native to Hoenn; it was a Croagunk. And then he identified their Trainer, since he was running towards them, a confused look on his face, soon replaced by an angry one. 

“What—Raine! What the hell are you doing?! Stop—Stop beating up my Dittos! You’re ruining the training I gave you!” He barked at the Croagunk. The Croagunk just stared up at the Trainer wide-eyed, delivering a quick punch to the Ditto’s gelatinous form. “I said stop! I am up to here with your disobedience!” 

The Croagunk tried to retort, its voice feminine and raspy. “But it was being creepy! I don’t want it near me!” 

Of course, though, the human Trainer couldn’t understand what his Pokemon was saying. Humans could never understand Pokemon, they were always too dumb to pick up on our speak. 

“I thought I could work out a decent moveset with… with how you are, but then my plans fell through and… look, I just need you to make just one Egg. One Egg! Just to pass down one move! And your IV’s too, okay! It’s not that difficult! Stop beating up my Dittos! You even made my shiny one cry!” 

The Croagunk looked up at her Trainer like he had six heads. She clearly didn’t understand what he was talking about and neither did the peeping Roselia nearby either. She clenched her fists, one hand wrapped up with a strange red thread. 

“Look, I promise you that I’ll level you up more. But I just need to figure out the rest of my perfect team! And I just need you to pass down one Egg move to do that! The World Championship’s only in two months! And together, we can become the most original Champion ever with our rain team! Please, just do this for me?” The Trainer asked, trying to be nice. It was a little obvious however that this guy seemed to be a human with a short temper and an even shorter patience. 

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon, however, shook her head no. She didn’t understand half of the words he said and she certainly did not want to touch a Ditto, let alone start a domestic family life with one. 

“Raine! Arceus-damnit, you weren’t like this before! And other Trainers don’t have this issue!” 

Raine answered back. “You’re asking me something that I can’t do.” 

The Trainer didn’t understand, but he still sighed and looked exasperated and overall ‘done’ beyond relief. “Ugh, screw this. I’m just gonna get a friggin’ Jolteon instead. I’m sorry to say this, but if you can’t pass down those Egg Moves and IV’s for me, then I don’t really need you with me. So, I’m going to release you.” He took out a Pokeball and clicked a button on it, making the ball flash white for a moment and then stuffing it back into his bag. “C’mon, Ditto, we have more work to do.” 

“W-wait, what?! Where are you going?!” It all came out as a series of ‘Croagunk-Croa’ to the Trainer’s ears. The Croagunk looked worried now. 

The Trainer muttered to himself bitterly. “Of course. Wouldn’t breed and she’s not even the right Nature anyways. What a waste of perfect IV’s…” And with that, he and his Ditto returned into the overwhelmingly large building known as Mauville. 

Meanwhile, Raine just stood there, slowly sitting down in the middle of the dirt pathway, processing what just happened. There was a wide-eyed look to her that made the Roselia feel incredibly unnerved, especially after witnessing all of this. He looked over at the Pokemon still in the Daycare play area, and they were all slinking away from the Croagunk, fearful that she may attack them next. The Thorn Pokemon breathed slowly and carefully made his way over to the sitting Pokemon. 

He made sure to stand a few feet away from the Croagunk. He looked down, hesitating, and was rubbing his two flower hands together, not sure of what to say. “Ah…. u-uhh… h-hey.” 

Silence. 

“A-are you alright…?” 

The frog Pokemon didn’t answer at first, and he was certain that she never would, but then she spoke. “I just got released.” 

“Yeah… I kinda saw. Are you… gonna be okay?” 

“I don’t really know.” She blinked a couple times and seems more animate, which brought heavy relief to the Roselia. She turned over to him to get a good look at him, looking at him up and down. Something about his look seemed to puzzle her, which in turn, made the plant Pokemon feel a little self-conscious. “….Roserade?” 

“Ah, Roselia, actually. I’m not really a lucky enough soul to come across a Shiny Stone yet.” He answered back sheepishly, feeling like some of the tension between them is lifting. 

“Oh.” She nodded in understanding. Something then seemed to click in her mind and her eyes widened again. “I failed.” She murmured to herself. 

“Uh—what was that?” 

“I failed.” She said louder, and the wave of emotions following seemed to overwhelm her. She began to visibly break now and her eyes welled up with hot tears as her breath became hitched. The weight of the situation was finally hitting her now. I failed. I failed. I got released because I didn’t do my job. I’m alone. She began to cry and let out a low, miserable whimper. “I wasn’t a good Pokemon. I got released! My Trainer hates me!” She wailed quietly and it took the plant Pokemon by surprise. Not that she’d be upset was surprising. But it happened quite suddenly. 

“Woah, woah, hey hey, you weren’t a bad Pokemon! That’s total Tauros-crap!” He objected, taking a few bold steps closer to the Pokemon. “That guy was crazy anyways, who cares if someone strong like you doesn’t suit his needs! I mean, at least now you can just head back to your old home, right? You can live the life you’ve always wanted!” 

“I was hatched by him. That’s the only life I ever knew.” 

Oh. 

‘Well, congrats, self, you officially sound dumber than a Rhyhorn AND more insensitive than a Tyrantrum. Great!’ He mentally chastised himself. “I… I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like a jerk… If anything, that Trainer was the biggest jerk here. Who would pair up together any Pokemon with a DITTO—I mean, that’s just disgusting and wrong and gross and I can see why you would never want to get anywhere near that thing-- ”

“I never wanted to breed. I just want to punch things.” She wailed miserably, rubbing at her eyes. They’re beginning to sting and it sucks. “This is the worst day of my entire life!” 

The Roselia flinched, feeling genuinely bad now. What a terrible situation she’s in. “U-uhhh… if you won’t punch me at least, m-maybe I can give you a hug?” He followed up his statement by stepping closer to her and very cautiously wrapping his thin arms around her. She didn’t react at first, but eventually, she returned the hug. It lasted for a couple of minutes, just them awkwardly hugging as Raine cried until she couldn’t anymore, slowly calming down. Eventually, it was all reduced to mere sniffles. “Do you feel better now?” 

Raine nodded and asked, “Who are you?” 

“Well, my name is Floris, and uh, it’s nice to meet you, Raine. And if you want, we could be friends, too.” He said, offering small smile. After all, that would be one less person ready to yell at him, too. And he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he’s rather ashamed that he has no friends. 

To his relief, Raine nodded and said, “Yeah, lets. You seem to be a very kind Pokemon.” 

Floris couldn’t help himself and grin. “Oh, you don’t know the beginning of it.” And with that, he spun and struck pose with his two flower hands. It made Raine snort and smile. 

She held her hands up and stood up. “Alright, so now what? It’s still morning and we still have a whole day to do stuff now.” 

Floris thought about it for a while, rubbing his concealed hand against his chin but it looked to Raine like he was just shoving his own flower in his face. “Hmmmmm…” Eventually, the Roselia’s eyes widened up and his mouth curled upwards into a grin and if Raine didn’t know any better, it looked like he was using Nasty Plot. “Well, Raine,” he started, “you hate this place probably, and I definitely hate this place… Why don’t we travel together? Let’s start a band!” 

“….A what?” 

“You know… a band! Like… we travel everywhere and live exciting lives and we meet all kinds of Pokemon and then sometimes they join us and we get numbers and power and then we set up HQ and it would be so awesome and—“ 

Raine held up her hands again, shaking her head, “Wait wait wait, hold on. Are you talking about a gang? Like Team Aqua and Team Magma?!” 

Floris shrugged his armored shoulders. “Ehhh, same difference. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Aren’t they evil though and almost ended the world?! Or at least that’s what I figured as much?!” 

“But WE’RE not evil, though! And honestly, does it not sound fun?” 

Raine opened her mouth to answer, but bit back on her tongue. Her eyes narrowed on the Roselia and she mumbled, “Nooo, it sounds fun. And I guess you’d say something like ‘Why not?’, right?” 

“Heyyyy! Are you a Wobbuffet’s child or do you know Mind Reader because WHY NOT?” Floris chirped at Raine jokingly, posing his flowers again. Raine just stared at him. 

“I should hit you for that.” She grumbled. 

“Pleaseeee don’t hit me!” He whined. 

“Also, I wanna come up with the name for this whatever we’re having.” 

“Oh? What kind of name do you have in mind? Team Awesome, perhaps? Gunk Gang? Poison Squad?” Floris wondered aloud. 

“I was thinking Paradise Club. ‘Cuz that’s what we both wanted right? To live new, fresh cool lives?” Raine mused. 

“Ehhh, sounds kinda okay to me, like it’s not all that fabulous…” 

“Well, what if I say it the way you do?” Raine then struck a pose mimicking Floris and shouted, “PARADISE!! Club!” 

Floris put his hands on his hips and said slowly, “Hmm… it’s starting to sound a little better now… Yeah, sure, let’s go with it. Paradise Club!” 

“Paradise Club!”


	2. Infernal Scream Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floris and Raine enter Small Child Hell and barely escape. RIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Chapter 2 is up. :3 Do you guys like tea? I'm a big fan of it. I usually drink either Earl Gray black tea or Chamomile green tea. Adding sugar to it is even nicer. :)

  


Floris grinned upon himself and sipped at his tea. “So, how do you like it?” The two of them sat in a flower patch in Route 117, having yet to begin their adventures. They held makeshift cups out of discarded Corphish shells, filled with leafy and flowery filled water. 

“Uh…. I thought you said it would be sweeter than this…” Raine answered, cringing a bit at the taste. 

“You’ll get used to the taste. Everyone thinks it’s as sweet as a Rare Candy or something, but it’s really subtle… And there’s always time for Tea Time!” Floris chirped in response. 

“Uh-huh.” Raine nods and chugs the rest of the tea, proceeding to make a bunch of contorted faces afterwards, feeling chills go throughout her body. This gets her a curious expression from Floris. She continues, “So what’s our first plan now with this fun club?” 

“Gang!” 

“Fun gang club. What’s the idea? Where are we gonna go?” 

“Good thing you asked. I’ve already got that covered!” With that, Floris stands up, as does Raine as well. He always had to blink twice at the Croagunk, always remembering how she sort of towers over him. He made his way over to the dirt path, and something seemed to extend out of his flower hand. Raine picked up fairly quickly that it was a thorny vine, and that Floris was drawing something in the dirt. 

“Ta-daaaaaa~! Here it is!” Floris announced, pointing to the dirt drawing. From what Raine could tell of it, Floris was terrible at drawing. 

“Uhhhh…. What is it supposed to be?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“The map! See, we’re right here, right? And this is Route 117, we were are right now! Well, at least that’s what I’ve heard Trainers call it. That’s the big building over there, and on the opposite side is the Eternal Screaming Chamber!” 

“Don’t you mean Mauville City and Rusturf Tunnel?” 

“I almost got it first try! So, I was thinking about like… we could go either way based off of where you wanna go…” 

“Sooo…. You didn’t really know where to go to begin with and you left the decision with me…?” 

Floris paused for a moment, before hanging his head low a little bit. “Yeah, you nailed that one right on the head…. I sorta lived here my whole life.” 

“Well… luckily, my Trainer had made us travel everywhere with him.” Raine explained, suddenly grabbing Floris’s vine and making said flower Pokemon twitch. She drew on the doodle beyond Rusturf Tunnel. “Beyond Rusturf Tunnel is Route 116 and a place called Rustboro City. I think we should go there to start.” 

“And what about Mauville City?” 

Raine gave him a hard look. “Do you really think I wanna go there after what happened this morning?” 

Floris held his flowery hands up defensively, “I was only wondering!” He then shrugged and retracted the vine. “Alright, so Rusturf Tunnel it is! Let’s go!”

\------

It was eerie—no, it was straight up unnerving and scary to Floris. He’s been in here before, and normally, only for a few seconds. He knows, and has heard, the seemingly neverending wails that come out of this cave, sometimes so loud that you can even hear it in Verdanturf Town. To him, they always sounded like screams of anguish or terror, even though he knows it’s just spooked Whismur using Uproar. 

Raine seemed unphased though, taking careful and slow steps in the tunnel with a jittery Floris tailing close behind her. Both of their sets of footsteps were barely even audible, as to not disturb the Whismur that hide everywhere within the tunnel. You could easily see the holes that have been burrowed by thousands of Whismur lined up neatly all along the walls. It was organized and unnerving for Floris to look at. Raine ignored it and focused ahead of her. 

“Raine,” Floris whispered delicately, “Are you sure this is the right way…? The path split in two before…” 

“I’m definitely sure that this is the right way… I remember there was this huge rock pile last time I went… and when we get past that, we’ll definitely be close to the other end of the Tunnel.” Raine whispered back to the quivering Roselia. 

Floris kept quiet for a little while after that, taking careful steps behind Raine. Maybe it was just the fact that Raine’s been through here before but the fact that she is so confident and sure of herself in this place that Floris has been terrified of his whole life is kinda just wowing him and embarrassing him at the same time. And yet, he also knows to stay close to the Croagunk, seeing that she has at least a slightly better idea of how to go about his own idea than he does. He took a moment to look up and noticed, panic settling in quickly, that Raine was already a couple feet ahead of him. He began to pick up the pace, going into a light jog to catch up with her. And that’s when it happened. 

Floris found himself flying in midair for a split second before hitting the ground face-first. His foot was throbbing. 

“Mmmmmmmmmm—“ He wanted to yell, but remembered that the Infernal Scream Chamber punishes anyone for disturbing the peace and quiet. He muffled his own groans and for a moment, he thought that he could’ve heard Raine trying to whisper something at him, but all his brain was busy with at the moment was _pain pain pain in the foot pain owwww my face ouch._

Eventually, he got up and rubbed at his face, hoping that his flowers would wipe some dirt off. He looked up and saw Raine tiptoeing closer to him, a strange look on her face that almost looked nervous. He didn’t think too hard about this, because instead he felt a presence behind him. And as a man… Pokemon of instinct, he did the first thing that came to mind and whipped around. 

A Whismur stared at him on eye level, face to face. Behind that Whismur? Dozens of more Whismur. Floris did what felt right to him and shrieked in surprise and fear. 

And then it happened. All too much at once, the little demonic mongrels opened their mouths in unison and collectively let out shrilly, high-pitched hell-shrieks that sounded like an opera-singing competition between regular members of the Distortion World. Floris felt like for a moment, his inner ears were going to explode and he held his hands against his head as hard as he could, whipping himself around in a panic while screaming as well. “Oh, Kyogre we MESSED UP!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE—“ 

To his disbelief, beyond Raine covering her own inner ears was another swarm of Whismur. They were surrounded in the Scream Chamber. _Arceus. WAS THIS THEIR PLAN ALL ALONG?!_ “THIS HURTS SO MUCH, RAINE, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS?!” 

Raine opened her mouth and screamed something back at Floris, but he couldn’t really hear her. “WHAT?!” He called out. 

Just barely, her voice rose higher. “I SAID DO YOU KNOW HOW TO BATTLE?!” And as if to show an example, she runs towards the Whismurs and proceeds to punch one in the face. 

Floris’ legs are shaking and his head hurts but he gulps and faces the Whismur that are screaming at him. “R-right! F-fighty time!” His hands begin to glow green as he whips his energy across the Whismur and begin to use Mega Drain on them. Eventually, the Whismur begin to fall one by one, but it takes a toll on Floris, as Mega Drain can only take so much energy when there are multiple Pokemon using Uproar at you. And the screaming isn’t stopping at all. Where are all these Whismur coming from? He looks behind him and sees that Raine is making much more progress. “FORGET THIS! LET’S HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF HERE!” 

He knew that Raine probably couldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t help himself anyways. He whirled around, his head feeling heavy and tight, as he began to clumsily run towards Raine and towards the rock pile in the distance that Raine indicated was close to the exit… He focused on Raine and how she punched Whismur one by one with such force but seemed completely okay compared to him. His inner ears were ringing so hard he could barely hear his own thoughts, and his head was pounding, and his legs felt weak. And the ringing only got louder the closer he came to Raine. He didn’t stop running though, not even after he passed Raine and ran for the rock pile. Which he then tripped over. 

He was almost ready to accept his fate and faint there, at least until he felt something roughly grab his arm and begin to drag him across the ground. Because then he would’ve been eating dirt for lunch while fainting, and that was NOT HAPPENING. He peeked up while spitting dirt out and saw Raine dragging him while running like Rayquaza had just descended and unleashed all chaos on the region. He couldn’t hear what she was saying because of the ringing, but he did notice something about Raine. He saw her punch a Geodude in the way and watched it go flying, but as she did so… her fist was glowing and pulsating. “Oh… you can absorb too, huh. Cheater…” He murmured, and then fainted.

\-----

_This wasn’t good. I’m running out of Drain Punches…_

She couldn’t even hear herself speak, let alone anything else besides seemingly infinite infernal screaming Whismur. _It’s like it was just… endless. It never stopped!_ There was an annoying ringing in her ears that these Whismur were causing and she wanted so badly to hit every one of them to make it stop. But she knew she didn’t have enough energy and Floris is certainly down and out for the count. _Poor guy… probably didn’t last all that long._

“AAAAAGH! GET OUT OF MY WAY! YOU STUPID SCREAMING CHILDREN!” 

“WHO’RE YOU CALLING STUPID?!” A suddenly MUCH louder and deeper voice boomed throughout the cave. It was so loud it almost messed up Raine’s ears right there and then. She hissed and then looked around all around her. And that’s when she saw it. 

Her pupils shrank in terror and she came to a halting stop to stare at a high ledge off to her right. On top of that ledge, was a much larger Pokemon with lavender fine fur and large fists and a long tail. And it looked angry. She knew immediately this Pokemon was fully evolved and probably twice as strong as her. She stood there frozen just holding Floris’s limp body against the ground as the large Pokemon kept eye contact with her. It opened his mouth—it’s HUGE mouth—and spoke. “Who are you…?” 

She gulped and tried to answer, but her mouth wouldn’t open. It was then the Exploud’s turn to look around, and upon seeing fallen and fainted Whismur, its eyes widened. It was like Raine could see the Pokemon processing everything that just happened in slow motion. Not wanting to deal with ANYTHING involving an Exploud, she took the liberty to very un-sneakily break into a sprint and make a run for it towards the cave’s exit, before the other Pokemon could react. 

Unfortunately though, she was a little slow in her run and she could literally feel it in her body. As she exited the cave, she felt a rush of air followed up a second later by a sound so impossibly deep and loud that she wasn’t even sure of what she was hearing, but she knew that it was unbearable. The force of the scream was loud enough to actually lift Raine into the air, and send her flying above the trees of Route 116. She screamed and landed face-first into a pine tree, dropping Floris and getting tangled in a bunch of branches. Seconds later, she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Rest in spaghetti Floris and Raine. It's the end, everybody! Show's over! (Not really XD) 
> 
> Yeah. Exploud + Boomburst = prominent death/One Hit KO's for these weak guys. I'm guessing Floris and Raine are both around Level 15-ish while an Exploud by minimum has to be Level 40. This Exploud reminds me of one of my RL friends' competitive Explouds, named Cirqcalliope. It does the Boomburst and everything dies. Also, Raine's Egg Move is revealed finally. XD As one of the most useful moves in the game, Drain Punch. 
> 
> Also fun fact: In Generation 3 of Pokemon games, Uproar only did 50 damage. But as of Gen 6 games, Uproar was buffed to do 90 damage now! Strange, isn't it? I guess that puts things into perspective now in this scene as to why the Whismurs are so dangerous in numbers now. See you guys next chapter. :)


End file.
